


Another Night and I'll See You

by poedaaaayumeron



Series: Forget Me Not [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Smaug, Rough Sex, kinda dub-con if you squint i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poedaaaayumeron/pseuds/poedaaaayumeron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There would be no stopping this tonight, no matter how many times the warrior mentioned tradition, duty, and rules. Thorin had never been one for rules, or even duty for that matter. Unless it was the younger dwarf’s duty to writhe and whine against Dwalin like a cat in heat, the prince couldn’t be arsed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Night and I'll See You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_northstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_northstar/gifts).



> THIS IS MY FIRST TRY AT DWORIN BE GENTLE ALDSJLKJADSKLFJLAKDSJFLKADSJFJFS
> 
> Loosely based on a prompt by the lovely [Lucrezia](http://ladynorthstar.tumblr.com).
> 
> I say loosely cuz I don't think I got everything she wanted in it. THIS WAS INSPIRED BY IT THERE.

_“This is forbidden.”_

They were the first words to leave Dwalin’s mouth, even as he was liberated from his clothes, hot hands pulling at his heavy garments and tossing them away. Thorin was pressing close, already in the nude save for his trousers and smallclothes pooled around one of his ankles. The searing rod of the lad’s erection was against the warrior’s hip, leaking precome on his weathered and scarred flesh.

“Don’t care. _Fuck me_ ,” the prince muttered hurriedly, grabbing the older dwarf by the beard and pulling him down into a hard kiss. Their tongues battled, this being one of the very few things Dwalin allowed them to indulge in, a heated exchange of breath and spit and often times blood when things got too hard.

And it _always_ got too hard.

Copper filled the warrior’s mouth as he grabbed the back of Thorin’s head and pulled them deeper into the kiss. Whether it was his own lip that had split or the prince’s, he had no idea or inclination to care at the moment. Right now he had a young prince, naked and squirming in his arms, and he hadn’t the desire to pull away just yet. The fact that he _never_ had the desire to pull away was irrelevant.

“Your father will have my head if he found out,” the warrior said when they eventually parted to breathe. It was a losing battle this time, he knew. Every other night he was able to appease the prince’s wants and send him back out the door, body sated and the law (relatively) unbroken.

But he’d never been faced with fending off a naked Thorin, never had to halt the heated touches on his own bare flesh, never felt the full warmth of his almost-lover pressed flush to his front.

No, there would be no stopping this tonight, no matter how many times the warrior mentioned tradition, duty, and rules. Thorin had never been one for _rules_ , or even duty for that matter. Unless it was the younger dwarf’s duty to writhe and whine against Dwalin like a cat in heat, the prince couldn’t be arsed.

Thorin was pushing him down into a chair, quickly climbing onto his lap and sitting astride his broad thighs. “If you think I _care_ what my father would think of this, or even my grandfather, you will be sorely disappointed,” the prince growled, gripping the warrior’s thick cock in one surprisingly soft hand and stroking it earnestly.

It was a calloused hand, from weapons training and practice, nowhere near as battle-worn as Dwalin’s wide palms. This would change, given time—there were always wars to be fought—but for now the older dwarf would enjoy the difference. He was far too used to rough, scratching palms on his girth from the heated tumbles he’d have with whoever was willing, even as he fantasized about the hands that touched him now.

“It isn’t just what he _thinks_ , lad. It’s a _law_ —”

“You think I have any virtue left to guard over?” the prince interrupted, his hand slowing in its pumping, but not stopping completely.  “That I haven’t _done_ this before? You almost insult me with your condescension.”

Everything in Dwalin’s body stopped, every muscle locking as he met the pale blue eyes of his would-be lover. “Someone else has had you?” he asked in a chilly voice, hands falling to Thorin’s waist in a bruising grip.

“Yes. What of it?”

With the petulance in the prince’s voice, Dwalin had half a mind to dump him off his lap and leave. The other half was roiling in possessive rage he had no right to feel. “ _Who_?”

“Do you ask out of jealousy, Dwalin? Or out of duty and honor?”

“Tell me _who_!” the mohawked warrior demanded, a hand rising to the back of Thorin’s head, thick fingers tangling in the coarse, raven mane and wrenching the prince’s head right back. The young dwarf cried out, the sound pleasure-pained and needy, and Dwalin swallowed as the motion bared the sweet length of Thorin’s throat to his hungry eyes.

“Why should I? I gave you more than enough chances,” Thorin gasped, practically vibrating on his bodyguard’s lap. “You have no claim over me.”

Something animalistic tore from Dwalin’s throat as he pulled Thorin in for a vicious, biting kiss, more blood spilling between them as this time for sure both of their lips were split by teeth and pressure. The prince was moaning, crying out at each heavy touch of Dwalin’s punishing ministrations as the warrior set about leaving his marks.

“ _Fuck me_ , Dwalin. I want to feel you inside me for weeks,” the younger dwarf whined, gasping when Dwalin slid his fat fingers back and around Thorin’s perfect arse to tease at his entrance. What he found there was slickness, the rim of the prince’s entrance relaxed and pliant already. “I took care of that. Just _please_ , I need you.”

“Then you’d better tell me who’ve you let fuck you,” Dwalin growled, sliding a fingertip into Thorin’s entrance, the hole fluttering around the digit.

“ _Why does it matter?_ ” Thorin groaned, trying to fuck back on that finger, to get it deeper than it was.

“Do you even remember his name? Or have you let so many use you, you don’t even know where to start confessing?” The thought had the warrior overwhelmingly furious, his sight awash with red as he drove his fat finger into Thorin’s core. The young dwarf was tight, despite claiming to have prepared himself.

Thorin was gnashing his teeth, blood smeared on his lips and in his beard from their savage kisses, drying brown against his fuckable pink lips. Something to consider for later, if the lad behaved real nice for him.  A low whimper left the stubborn prince and he was shaking his head, blue eyes opening again with fire burning in their depths. “Didn’t ask his name. Didn’t want to know.”

“Why’s that?” Dwalin snarled, twisting his fist in Thorin’s hair as he forced another finger into the dwarf’s tight core. Thorin all but screamed at that, hands holding on to the warrior’s massive biceps to ground himself.

“So I could pretend it was you,” the prince whimpered. “Just please, fuck me!”

Something finally snapped in the warrior and he was surging forward, spilling them onto the floor and almost knocking the wind out of the young dwarf. Dwalin was reaching for his discarded clothing, find a small flask of leather oil to slick his cock just enough so he didn’t damage the lad completely. Thorin was reeling, possibly recovering from knocking the back of his skull on stone floor.

Hooking one of the youth’s knees over his left shoulder, Dwalin pulled Thorin onto his lap and lined his prick up to the prince’s entrance. The slight nudge was the only warning Thorin had before Dwalin shoved right in to the hilt. The prince threw his head back, eyes wide and mouth gaping in a silent scream. With a sound that was positively animal, Dwalin reared up onto his knees, forcing Thorin to rest all of his weight on his shoulders and the back of his neck.

Reaching down, Dwalin grabbed Thorin’s leg that was locked around his waist and lifted it, moving it to join the other over his left shoulder. With that shift in position, the constricting heat of Thorin’s core became almost punishing around the warrior’s cock. The prince let out a wet sob, hands scrambling for purchase on the stone floor around him as he vibrated around the pole skewering him.

“Since you asked so nicely, I’m going to fuck you now,” Dwalin said lowly, his voice mildly mocking.

“No, wait, I need a minute, please _Dwal—fuck_!”

The warrior had no mercy for the bratty prince, and with one arm wrapped tight around those muscular thighs, he pulled out and slammed right back in. Setting a punishing pace, Dwalin let himself drop forward so that he was propped up with one hand, he drove down into his young lover. Thorin’s knees thumped against his own forehead with each savage thrust into his body, shouting at each brutal shove into his core.

“I said _wait, you fucking brute_!” Thorin ground out, broken sounds exploding from his chest at each devastating slam into his backside.

“You wanted me to fuck you, boy,” Dwalin snarled, his hips a piston against the prince’s rear. “I’m going to ruin you to any others, my prince.”

The younger dwarf wailed as Dwalin’s hips shifted and brushed something deep inside him. The warrior wasn’t about to give the prince something so nice, not yet at the very least. Changing the angle ever so slightly, he moved away from the spot and drilled into Thorin’s depths with fierce determination.

“Gonna mark you so deep you fuckn’ taste me,” the warrior rumbled, baring his teeth at the prince’s sweet face, the younger man grimacing and panting, impossibly turned on despite the vicious battering of his insides and the burning stretch of the position he was held in. “Gonna fill you to bursting with my seed. Fuck your greedy hole until your bleeding and raw, begging for mercy.”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Thorin wheezed, eyes rolling back as a furious blush covered his cheeks.

“You’re _mine_ ,” the brute spat, his fingers digging in to Thorin’s thighs hard enough to raise bruises. The prince shuddered and whined prettily at that, so Dwalin kept the harsh pressure there. “And it’s staying that way, you hear?”

“ _Dwalin_!”

“Who’s are you?” the older dwarf growled out, shifting his hips to nail that spot inside his lover with deadly accuracy. Thorin was screaming, just absolutely wrecking his throat with his ecstatic cries. “ _Say it._ ”

“Yours, by _Aulë_ , I’m yours!” the prince babbled out, body quaking violently at each terrible slam into him, the pleasure clear on his face. “Yours, yours, yours. _Let me come_ , please Dwalin!”

“Touch yourself,” Dwalin bit out as he fucked into the prince’s heat, abandoning all semblance of control as he gave himself to the sensation. He absently noted the prince’s rapid release, the pearly, sticky cum splashing across Thorin’s furred chest and pooling in the dip between his collarbones. Dwalin did not stop his movements, even as the young dwarf beneath him sobbed for mercy, tears rolling down into his hair as he begged for Dwalin to _‘please, please, please pull out I’ll suck you just please stop fucking me’_ but the warrior wouldn’t hear it.

He’d come far too many times in the prince’s mouth than he cared to admit, and this night he would have what he’d been denying himself for so long.

A ripple went up Dwalin’s spine as his cock throbbed, hardening further, pulling a shattered cry from the prince beneath him, and shot his release deep into the dwarf’s body. He growled as he came, thrusts growing somehow even more feral, spunk and oil squelching around his pistoning member. The prince was whimpering, tiny little sounds of _‘yes, yes, yes, gods yes Dwalin, thank you’_ as the warrior slowed, eventually halting inside the dwarf’s cum-soaked core and panting down at Thorin.

Before too long, the mohawked dwarf was pulling out and laying Thorin out on the cool stone before moving to the wash station in the corner. The water was cool, and would be nothing like a long hot soak in a bath, but seeing as the prince hadn’t moved an inch since Dwalin left him on the floor, the warrior doubted the lad would be going anywhere soon.

He returned to his new-found lover with a rough cloth, wiping the dried blood from Thorin’s split lip before moving to wipe the mess of spunk off of the young dwarf’s chest and beard. The prince was smiling lightly, eyes heavy-lidded as he watched Dwalin work, and the older dwarf couldn’t help but return the expression. Of course, Thorin winced and had to bite back a cry of discomfort as Dwalin delved the cloth between his cheeks and dabbed at the dwarf’s tender hole. Pulling back the cloth, he was pleased to only see a spot of blood, that there was nothing to worry about.

Finally, he tossed the linen cloth in the general direction of the wash station, before nudging his lover. “If you’re planning to stay a while, we’ll want to move to the bed,” the warrior said softly, bending low over the prince and kissing him slowly.

“Can’t move, carry me,” Thorin said tiredly when they parted for air, a cheeky smirk on his lips as the warrior rolled his eyes. Dwalin complied though, never able to deny his prince much for too long, and scooped the boneless dwarf into his arms.

When they reached the bed, Dwalin dumped the youth onto the mattress, chuckling at the indignant huff that rose from the sleep-mussed sheets before sliding in. They immediately found a comfortable position for them both, with Thorin lying on his stomach, head burrowed in the pillows, and Dwalin on his side next to him, thick arm draped across his lower back.

“You can rest for a couple hours. I’ll wake you,” Dwalin murmured, the heat of the moment being gone and allowing him to think clearly once more. What they had done, what Thorin had allowed him to do…it was wrong, and against every courting custom their kind had.

“I intend to stay the night,” Thorin immediately said, voice muffled by the feather pillows. “You won’t send me skulking from your bed like a common whore, Dwalin.”

Dwalin wanted to remind the prince of who they both were, who they were in relation to each other, but he couldn’t muster the energy. They would deal with it in the morning, and once again Dwalin reminded himself that Thorin didn’t give even half a shit about duty. Perhaps there was something to learn from the lad.

Pushing aside his thoughts, deciding that the morning would come sooner rather than later, so he might as well enjoy his night of peace with his prince…

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> *has a mild panic attack*


End file.
